


One Shot: Rampage at the Riot House

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, British, Cocaine, Dominatrix, Drinking, F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Rock Stars, Speeches, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert loses a bet with Jonesy and seems to pick up a new fetish along the way.





	One Shot: Rampage at the Riot House

“Are you ready, mon chat?” asked the woman Robert knew only as Miss Bisset.

“Yes,” he said, as a slight shiver ran through his body. He was out of the covers and only wearing the tiny red gym shorts that she had found in his dresser and the studded collar that she placed on him.

Miss Bisset raised an eyebrow while she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“Yes, Miss Bisset,” he said, realizing his mistake. He was new to playing this kind of game. He’d have to decide when the night was over if he’d rather punch Jonesy or thank him in private for the opportunity.

The band and its inner circle were hanging out in Robert’s suite, and Jonesy had introduced Robert to Miss Bisset earlier that night. Jonesy promised she was someone that Robert would find unforgettable.

Looking back, it seemed odd that Jonesy would encourage a conquest. Robert had quickly committed every curve of her body, accentuated by her tight black jumpsuit, to memory, but he now realized that Jonesy’s promise had a different meaning.

There was only one empty spot left on the couch, so Robert offered his lap to his new acquaintance. Their verbal dalliance quickly escalated to canoodling, at which point Robert excused himself for a more intimate meeting with the statuesque woman.

Soon he was on the bed with his lips locked to her full ones. He was having fun at first, when his hands roamed her brown skin and then again when she removed a feather from her oversized handbag and dragged it over his naked body. He writhed and burned wantonly when she graced his sensitive cock with the softness of her lips. He instantly forgot about the party raging on the other side of the door and succumbed to the mystery lady who was clearly a master of her craft.

But then she stopped just short of completion and told him what was in store next, and why. Still high from her ministrations, he didn’t quite know how to react.

Now, he downed the last of a bottle of red wine, steeling himself for something he knew he’d never be able to live down. And in Miss Bisset’s capable hands, he almost didn’t mind at all.

She traced the studs on his collar with one hand and grasped his curls tightly with the other. “We’re going now. On your knees.”

“Yes, Miss Bisset.” Robert was filled with a jumble of emotions. His hands tensed in tight fists on the carpet as his anger against Jonesy continued to rise. His face flushed in advance of the reaction he expected when he crawled out to greet everyone waiting in the living room. But a twinge of intrigue also made his cock pulse in the cramped quarters of the shorts. Her hold over him was a refreshing, new experience.

He took a deep breath. He had lost the bet, just as Jonesy had predicted. He knew he couldn’t back down. The woman looming over him, who held the leash attached to the collar, wouldn’t let him do that anyway.

He shook his hair off of his shoulders and raised his chin defiantly.

“Good.” She cracked the door open a bit and called for Jonesy. “We’re ready, cherie,” she said.

“Right.” Jonesy stood and faced the guests. He cleared his throat and tried to contain a smirk that wanted to boil over into a chuckle.

“I’m here, mingling with you scoundrels tonight for a good reason.” He paused and smiled. “Consider me the ringmaster for tonight’s main event, if you please.”

He looked around the room. Bonzo sat cross-legged on the floor, practically bouncing. He knew of the bet and the consequences for Robert. His camera was at the ready. This would be even better than when he pulled Robert’s trunks down in the pool, he thought to himself.

Jimmy sat sideways on the couch, with a brunette sitting between his legs. He clutched his Jack Daniels bottle with one hand and absentmindedly caressed her hair with the other.

Cole looked bored but intrigued. He surmised that another line would make the mystery event more amusing and helped himself to some of the nose candy on the coffee table.

The rest of the audience, a combination of roadies, techs, and assistants, and their dates, talked amongst themselves.

“Some of you know that I bet Robert on the flight over that he couldn’t finish three chapters of his book before we landed. If he lost, he was to do something embarrassing, something that I was going to dream up just for him.”

He took a sip of beer. “We all know that when Robert isn’t in the arms of a groupie or two that he pretends to read, but really he’s checking us all out and what we’ve gotten into.”

Jimmy snorted. “I’m reminded of the one time our enterprising blonde scholar was very engrossed in an upside-down book.”

The rest of the room laughed, just like they did that night when Robert was busted.

“Just so.” Jonesy continued. “It comes as no surprise, then, that our dear Robert Anthony did indeed fail to hold up his end of our wager. So–”

“Tell ‘em what that cheeky bastard has to do, Jones!” Bonzo couldn’t contain his glee.

“Yes, thank you, John Henry. Our very own Golden God is about to stalk out here in the guise of a lion. A tamed lion,” Jonesy added. “Tamed by Miss Bisset, one of my dear friends from New Orleans.”

Jimmy laughed so uncharacteristically loudly that he surprised Cole and jostled his companion.

“Oi, Jimmy!” she scolded.

“Shhh, love, have a sip and forget all about it.” He placed his whiskey bottle to her lips.

“You should’ve told me, Bonzo. I would have brought my movie camera to commemorate the event. Though I’m sure I’ll remember this for as long as I live…”

“No worries, Pagey. I’ve gotten quite fast with this thing,” Bonzo said raising his camera. “I’ll capture every second that I can, innit?”

“Are we ready, ladies and gentlemen?” Jonesy asked, already knowing the answer.

He knocked on the door. “Miss Bisset, are you and your pet ready for us?”

She crouched and caught Robert off guard with a deep kiss. Then she petted him on his head and straightened his collar. “Don’t forget to growl, mon chat,” she said with a smile before she yanked the chain.

With her crop in hand, she pushed the door open.

She strutted out on her tall platforms with Robert in tow. “It is my pleasure to present to you the Lion of the Black Country, a fearsome, wanton creature who, in my charge, is no longer a threat to the countryside.”

Robert knew when he had been beaten - - both by Jonesy and Miss Bisset. With the wine easing the reality of the situation away, he decided to give his all to the role.

He stalked out on his hands and knees, with his chest forward and his head high.

He growled heartily and shook his locks and snarled. He reared up on his knees and swiped at the air with his hands.

Bonzo was on his feet and clicking away with the camera. “Bloody hell, this is better than I could’ve imagined, Jonesy!” Bonzo tried hard to contain his laughter so his hand would remain steady.

Cole and Jimmy exchanged glances and fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. “Nothing new, truth be told,” Cole said, trying and failing to be serious. “It’s just Percy on the prowl!”

Jonesy grinned, satisfied with how his plan had played out.

Robert crawled toward Jimmy, and Miss Bisset walked along with him. Jimmy’s girl squealed in mock terror as Robert approached and then pawed at her legs.

“Is it hunting season yet?” Jimmy muttered.

Robert growled loud enough to startle Jimmy, and Bonzo lost it again when Miss Bisset whacked Robert’s ass with her crop. “Behave, mon chat,” she said with throaty authority.

The rest of the women present watched him slink toward them, one shoulder forward at a time, and his bulge in constant motion as he moved. It was the most seductive movement he could manage on his hands and knees.

“Here, kitty, kitty!” The bravest one, a redhead, got on all fours and motioned to him.

He came to a stop before her. She stroked his hair and kissed him. He purred and nuzzled his head against her breasts. She held his head in place and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Miss Bisset yanked Robert’s chain again. “That’s enough, mon chat. There are still more people to greet.”

The other women greeted Robert in the same manner. The grin fighting to rise on his face almost made him break character, but he pressed on with his end of the deal.

Jonesy’s smile started to fade a bit when he realized Robert had found a way to enjoy the situation. But because Bonzo had started on another roll of film, Jonesy was satisfied with how the night would live on, long after they’d had their concert and the Starship had gone wheels-up and away from the city.

After the novelty had worn off, Miss Bisset sat down on the floor. She motioned for Robert to join her. She removed the leash, and he sat on his feet with his hands placed on the carpet.

Jonesy brought her a few slices of pizza piled on a paper plate, and she fed Robert with her fingers while she ate. She petted him from time to time as she joined the conversation in the room, and he purred while he rubbed his head against her shoulder.

Jimmy teased Robert once more about his lost bet, but the only response he got from Robert was another growl.

Bonzo marveled at how committed Robert seemed to the role. He had never seen Robert so quiet before, and rather liked some peace for once. “Absolutely bloody gold,” Bonzo said while he kept taking pictures the entire night.


End file.
